Royal Flush
by AdamALLSTAR
Summary: While Axel is out on a "Secret Mission" and Xion is busy busy busy, Roxas finds comfort in an older colleague. Roxas X Luxord One Shot. Set in 358/2 Days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters blah blah blah fan made story blah blah.**

**ENJOY!**

**Warning: Contains explicit (well KINDA) BL. Which is BOY LOVE! Gay themes! **  
><strong>You've been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p>Royal Flush<p>

Roxas watched as Luxord blasted away the last Heartless with a quick flurry of cards. This was the third mission he had been sent on with the older man and his powers never ceased to amazing him. I mean, come on, anyone who can find a way to use CARDS as a weapon, HAS to be amazing! Roxas looked up a lot to Luxord, he was strong, brave, smart and most importantly, he was one of the few members of the Organization who were actually nice to him. Sure he was a little rough around the edges but Roxas didn't mind that, after all, they all were a little bit. The mission had been for the two of them to infiltrate Wonder Land and take out the Heartless while also collecting hearts along the way. It seemed that all Roxas had been doing for ages was collecting hearts. He was getting a little bored; especially since Axel had been assigned to a secret mission and Xion hadn't shown up for several days. He contemplated whether it would be worth heading to the clock tower this afternoon. Roxas was snapped out of his daydream by Luxord clearing his throat,

"Game over!" Luxord announced, with a winners grin on his face,

"That was the last of them. We can RTC now." Roxas turned to continue back through the maze they had entered to find the Heartless,

"Roxas, we can RTC from here." He winked at Roxas "Another little shortcut!" He lifted his arm and summoned a Dark Corridor. Luxord entered the swirling dark void without another glance. Roxas took one more look around and entered after him.

Back at the castle, it was obvious that Axel wasn't back yet. His room was still locked up tight like it had been since he left. Xion was still out on Recon and wouldn't be returning for a while. Roxas thought to himself that he might as well just go to his room and get an early night, what else was there to do? That's when Luxord walked by, noticing that Roxas was looking a little down.

"Hey Rookie, what's got you looking so down?"

"Don't call me that!" He pouted, "My friend's aren't here and I have nothing to do." He looked at the floor with a sullen expression on his face,

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" Roxas was caught off by Luxord's comment,

"We're…friends?"

"Of course. We've been on a few missions now, and we've got to know each other's game." He smiled at the younger blonde when he noticed his face lit up, "Why don't you come with me and I'll teach you how to play Poker?"

"What's Poker?" Roxas asked, a little confused,

"It's a card game, Rookie!" Luxord laughed deeply,

"Don't call me Rookie!" Roxas pouted again and Luxord placed his gloved hand on Roxas' head,

"You're cute when you pout." He removed his hand from the younger boys head and continued down the hall way. Roxas stood there for a second.

"Did Luxord just call me…cute?" He thought to himself. He was cut short when Luxord hollered out to him from the other end of the hall. He snapped out of it and followed his older associate.

Luxord's room was pretty much exactly the same as Roxas', the only difference was that there was a big desk on the opposite side of the room, playing cards were scattered all over it.

Roxas picked up a few cards and inspected them before placing them back down,

"This is why they call me "The Gambler of Fate"!" Luxord announced proudly,

"What's Fate?"

"You're joking, right?"

Roxas shook his head,

"Fate is like destiny."

"Destiny?"

"That's right. Sound familiar?"

"Why would it?"

"Well you are known as "The Key of Destiny" Rookie!"

"The Key of Destiny? So Fate and Destiny are the same?"

Luxord smirked in his usual sly manner.

"Pretty much!" He looked at the younger boy who looked like he was deep in thought, "C'mon, Rookie! We came to play Poker!"

Roxas looked up at the older man and nodded eagerly.

. . .

Roxas left Luxord's room with a new found fondness of card games, most of all Poker. It was interesting to learn what hands were better than others and the way to "read" other players, as Luxord put it. It was very much like fighting Heartless; you have to have a clear head when you go in and always be cautious of the enemy because they may just be hiding a winning hand. He smiled the whole way back to his room; he had made a new friend.

The next day, Roxas wasn't paired up with Luxord but he had seen the older man in the Grey Room and he promised that they would play more Poker when they both had returned from their assigned missions. The day seemed to drag on and on and it felt like it would never end.

Once back at the castle, Roxas asked Saix is Luxord had returned,

"Luxord is waiting for you in his room." Saix told him in his usual monotone, passive aggressive tone. Saix was scary.

On the way to Luxord's room, Roxas stopped by Axel's to see if he was in, but of course, no Axel. He had seen Xion this morning before they went out on their missions; she was going to be late again, so they cancelled their routine ice cream session. He didn't mind all that much, he did miss hanging with Xion and Axel, but he had Luxord whenever the other two weren't available. He hurried to Luxord's room to find the older blonde man sitting at the other end of the desk, doing shuffle tricks with the cards,

"Hey Rookie! You finally decided to show! Ready to play some Poker?"

"You bet!" Roxas cheered happily.

"I have a proposition to make!" Luxord began as he continued to shuffle the cards,

"A proposition?"

"Yeah, like a bet! Make this game a little more…interesting." The older man smirked,

"What is it?"

"Whoever loses a hand has to strip!"

"STRIP!" Roxas jumped out of his chair in surprise,

"C'mon, Rookie! It'll be fun. It's called Strip Poker, makes the game more…exciting." His fierce gaze shot right through Roxas, he didn't understand why he was felt so choked up and shy. He thought Nobodies didn't have feelings. A faint flush of red covered his face and he looked away from the older man. He contemplated for a minute but decided to sit back down.

"Excellent! Let the game begin." He winked and Roxas blushed again.

After several hands, Roxas was down to his undershirt and pants and was about to lose more,

"Three pairs!" Luxord announced, setting down his hand revealing three 7's, "Strip for me Rookie!"

Roxas blushed as he stood and slowly took off his shirt. Luxord inspected the younger boy's body. He was a little scrawny but still had some definition to him. Smooth skin that looked so soft and touchable. Roxas tossed his shirt aside and looked over at his friend,

"It's a little cold!" Roxas tried to hold a smile, but his embarrassment could be seen all over his face. Luxord let out a little chuckle. The older man got up out of his seat and strolled around to Roxas' side. He stood over the boy for a second and Roxas could again feel the lump in his throat, choking him. He felt the warmth of Luxord's body radiating to him. His breath hitched a little as Luxord bent down and whispered into his ear,

"I won't make you continue just yet, but I want to see more of you, rookie." He placed a little peck on the younger boy's cheek; Roxas could feel the older man's moustache and beard tickle his face. Luxord quickly stood up and began to leave the room,

"I'll let you get dressed now. I have some business to deal with right now but I'll see you again tomorrow." He winked at the younger blonde before he exited the room. Roxas just stood there, his eyes wide and his face bright red.

. . .

That night, Roxas tossed and turned in bed, not able to fall asleep. Too much was running through his mind. What happened between him and Luxord? And why was he feeling this way? He remembered something Axel had told him, that it probably wasn't a real feeling, that he was probably only remembering that feeling and in turn he just THINKS he's feeling it. It was so confusing to be a Nobody, to not have a heart.

The next morning, Roxas trudged out of bed, looking very zombie like. He approached Saix to get his mission for the day,

"Today I'm sending you to perform Recon in Wonder Land with Luxord." His face lit up and for once since Roxas had been in the Organization, he was actually HAPPY to be going on a Recon mission. Luxord strut over from the couch where he was sitting and engaged in the conversation,

"We'll get it done in no time, won't we, Roxas?" Luxord smirked yet again at the younger boy, making him blush and look away,

"Y-yeah! Let's go." He continued to look away as he entered the Dark Corridor behind Luxord. Saix huffed as the swirling void disappeared.

They appeared in what seemed to be the Queen's rose garden. Garden? It was more of a maze. Roxas looked around absentmindedly, trying to avoid eye contact with his mission partner,

"I guess we have to perform Recon in this maze to see what secrets it may hide. You ready, Roxas?" Luxord looked down at the blushing boy and smiled. Roxas just shook his head and began Recon. Investigating the maze wasn't as fun as Roxas had initially expecting. Though he was happy to be with Luxord he was still a bit confused about the night before and planned to ask the man after the mission was finished. They found several Recon points, mostly hiding places for Heartless and possibly some rare items, nothing much was to be found out about the place. They ended up in the dead centre of the maze,

"I guess this must be the centre of the maze."

"How do you figure that, Roxas?"

"Well, first of all, it's the only round section we have come to and there is only one track in or out."

"Good, what else?"

"We must be pretty far in, because I can't hear any guards."

"I guess that's all we need to know."

"We can RTC now." Roxas sighed,

"Roxas, wait. I've been getting the feeling you want to talk to me about something. Am I right?"

"Well, I guess." He looked away again, concealing his blushing face,

"What's on your mind?"

"It's about…about last night." He found it hard to say but he forced it out,

Luxord chuckled and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder,

"You been thinkin about me?" He smiled,

"Y-yeah. I was just wondering. What happened last night gave me this weird feeling, but I thought nobodies could have feelings and it's really confusing."

"A weird feeling?"

"Yeah, like deep down inside me, but I don't know what it is." He looked up at the older man with the most innocent look on his face. Luxord closed his eyes and crossed his arms, chuckling again,

"What's so fun-" Roxas was cut off when Luxord lent down and pressed their lips together. Roxas' eyes grew wide in shock and he stepped back breaking the connection,

"Wh-what the hell was that?"

"It was just a kiss Roxas." The older man smirked evilly, stepping forward, trapping Roxas between the maze wall and him, "Would you like more?"

Roxas blushed again and looked away, but Luxord grabbed his chin and brought the younger boy into another kiss. This time Roxas closed his eyes, and accepted the kiss. Luxord began to get eager, pressing his tongue against Roxas' lips, demanding entrance. Roxas opened his mouth and Luxord's tongue began to lather against his own. The physical feeling was phenomenal and Roxas found himself moaning in the kiss. The older blonde manoeuvred his glove off and began to unzip the younger boy's cloak. They broke apart for a breather, Roxas panted vigorously. Luxord slipped Roxas' cloak over his shoulders and let it drop into a black heap on the ground. He looked into the younger blondes eyes with a stern but caring gaze, Roxas blushed again but wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck and went in for another hot pash. With his gloveless hand, Luxord fiddled with the belt buckle that kept him from his prize. He slipped the belt away and slowly slipped his hand into Roxas' pants. Roxas broke away and inhaled sharply and at sensation,

"Do you want me to?" Luxord asked in a soft whisper,

Roxas didn't really know what he wanted but his brain was in scrambles and he couldn't think, but he managed to nod. Luxord wormed his hand into the younger boy's underwear and gripped onto his hardening cock. Luxord was surprised, despite the look of him, Roxas was pretty big. Roxas moaned louder at the feel of Luxord's finger wrapped around his member. He didn't really know what to do but almost naturally he pulled down his pants and underwear so that Luxord had more access. They broke apart again,

"Mmmm, now that's what I'm talking about." Luxord groaned as he slowly pumped Roxas' length. The whole time, the younger blonde had his eyes shut tight. He shook it head from side to side, panting and moaning. He could feel pressure building up and he felt like he was going to explode,

"L-Luxord, It…f-feels…weird…" He managed to speak through pants. Luxord knew that Roxas was very close to reaching climax, so he began to pump faster. Roxas panted and groan louder and louder as his climax grew closer. Roxas screamed with pleasure as the pressure was suddenly released. He opened his eyes in time to see several white streams exploding from the end of his manhood. Luxord kept pumping until every last drop had been milked out. Once Roxas was flaccid again, Luxord let go and wiped his hand on the grass. Roxas was a panting, sweating mess on the ground beneath him,

"Now we can RTC." Luxord announced with a certain triumph, which Roxas knew had nothing to do with the Recon Mission.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Finally got to update this story...thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting :)  
><strong>_

_**Please be advise that this chapter and also this story is just smut smut and more smut**_

_**Oh and is also hardcore yaoi (gay themes)**_

_**Please enjoy ^_^ Thanks!**_

_Also I apologize for how short it is...rushed job done in a few hours XD  
><em>

* * *

><p>Roxas restlessly tossed and turned that night, unable to stop his mind from replaying the events of the past day. His body shivered and his skin tingled as he remembered all the feelings of what Luxord had done. It was a strange sensation and it confused Roxas.<p>

"I thought nobodies had no hearts, no feelings. So what was that strange feeling?"

Baffling questions such as these swamped the young blondes mind. He buried his face into his pillow and forced his mind to go as silent as he could possibly make it.

…

Roxas yawned and stretched out his limbs as he awoke from his slumber. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He lay back down and rolled over onto his stomach, only to feel something hard on his body bend awkwardly. He winced and turned back over and looked down. There he noticed a bulge in his underpants. He took his hand and rubbed over it. The sensation through the material made him moan a little. It was the same feeling that he got when Luxord touched him like that yesterday. Instinctly he began to rub it more vigorously, his moans becoming more escalated and frequent. He threw his head back into the pillow and let out a groan as he exploded into his underwear, the warm fluid soaking into the material. He panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He checked the time and notice it was almost time to meet with Saix to get his mission for the day. He quickly changed and put on his cloak and left the room.

Roxas approached Saix who was standing in his usual position in The Grey Area, just near the big wall of window, out of which Kingdom Hearts could be seen. Saix cleared his throat and began to brief the younger male,

"Today you will be collecting hearts." His voice was stern and monotone as always.

"I won't be paired with anyone today?" Roxas looked around the room only to find that no one else was in the room apart from the two of them.

"No, everyone else is on individual missions."

"Have you heard anything from Axel or Xion?"

"Axel is still on his mission at Castle Oblivion. As for the puppet, she will be found and dealt with accordingly. These matters don't concern you, so get to work." Saix huffed in annoyance, summoned a corridor of darkness and walked off out of the room. Roxas frowned as he watched Saix leave. He let out a sign and entered the swirling mass of blackness.

Roxas emerged from the darkness into a concreted opening, immediately recognizing it to be Twilight Town. He began to search around for Heartless, also hoping he would run into a familiar face. Entering the Underground Concourse, several Heartless arose from the ground and Roxas quickly summoned his keyblade and extinguished them. They burst into a splatter of black and a single heart floated into the air and disappeared. He jumped, turned, flipped and swivelled around, flailing his keyblade skilfully, destroying the surrounding enemies.

Roxas strolled off through the underground tunnels searching for more enemies but none seemed to appear. He found a square room with nothing in it so he took the chance to sit and rest for a bit.

After about 5 minutes of resting, Roxas was startled by a Corridor or Darkness appearing in the far corner. He jumped to his feed and swallowed hard, preparing for someone scary like Saix to emerge and hassle him for slacking on the job, or maybe it would be Axel or Xion. He edged back against the wall and braced himself for whichever it would turn out to be. He was genuinely surprised when a familiar older blonde man appeared from the darkness,

"Luxord!?" Roxas exclaimed loudly, "What are you doing here? Saix said everyone was on missions!"

"That's true, Rookie, but I finished early. When I RTC'd, I asked Saix where you were and thought I'd stop by." Roxas looked at the older man, slightly confused,

"You asked where I was. Why?"

"I figured you'd probably have questions about what happened yesterday."

Roxas blushed slightly and turned his gaze away from Luxord,

"I'll take that as a yes." The older man chuckled and strolled closer to the younger blonde. Luxord approached Roxas and sat down next to him, enticing Roxas to sit with him,

"I-I…was just…wondering…"

"You were wondering what it was?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." The younger boy blushed a vibrant red,

"Which part of it?"

"What was that feeling I got? Nobodies aren't supposed have hearts so they can't feel emotions, but I know I felt something yesterday, I just don't know what it was."

"It was lust." The older man explained,

"Lust? What's that?" Roxas tilted his head in confusion,

"It's like desire. A physical desire for someone or something." The older man looked at Roxas and winked, "Do you lust for anything, Rookie?"

Roxas looked away and turned an even brighter red than before. The older man reached out for Roxas' face and pulled it back to face him,

"Because I lust for you, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widened. Luxord pulled the young blonde face towards his and their lips connected. Roxas groaned and Luxord took this as an invitation to continue. He pried open Roxas' mouth with his tongue and began to explore the boy's mouth with it. Roxas moaned again as their warm tongues glided over one another. Roxas pushed away from the older man and took in a deep breath in, but Luxord was not done. He pulled Roxas in again, this time kissing him more furiously than before. Luxord snaked his arms around the younger boy and pulled him over on top of him so that Roxas was now straddling him. He rested one hand on the small of Roxas' back and the other was now holding the boys head into the kiss. Roxas shuffled uncomfortable as his member began to stiffen in his pants. He could also feel Luxord's bulge thrusting against his backside. Luxord pulled away and sighed,

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is getting quite firm." Luxord chuckled as he removed his hand from the boys back and pulled his glove with his teeth. He then proceeded to unzip Roxas' cloak,

"L-Luxord…I…" Roxas quivered and moaned as the older man's hand found its way into his pants and wrapped his cool fingers around his stiff cock. As he began to over his hand up and down Roxas' breathing began to hitch frequently as the feeling became more desirable,

"Uh…Luxord…I want…More…" Roxas wasn't really sure of the "more" he was referring to but all he knew was he wanted more of Luxord,

"Well then I guess I should satisfy your desire." Luxord stopped wanking the younger boy and lifted him up with one hand, with the other he pulled up his coat, unzipped his pants and revealed his own throbbing penis. With the same hand he placed it up the back of the boy cloak and pulled down his pants from the back only to reveal his ass. Roxas was still as all this was happening, until Luxord placed Roxas back down. He could now feel the older man's hard on prodding his entrance. Luxord stuck his finger to Roxas' mouth,

"Make it wet."

Roxas ran his tongue over the man's finger, lathering it with saliva. Once it was moist enough, Luxord moved his finger underneath the boy and began to rub his entrance, transferring the moisture. Roxas groaned at the sensation. Luxord gently wedged his finger inside Roxas. The boy let out a yelp as the foreign finger twitched inside him. It wasn't painful, but it was an odd feeling,

"How do you like that?" The older man smirked at the younger boy,

"It's…Good…Want…More." Roxas couldn't believe the words that were escaping his mouth; it was like his brain had no control over his body. Luxord raised his hand, spit into it and rubbed it over his member. Once his penis was good and wet and edged the head into Roxas' hole. The young boy inhaled intensely as the older man's cock stretched his inside. Luxord groaned loudly as he gently pushed Roxas further down on his member,

"Roxas, it's all the way in." Luxord moaned again. Roxas tried to reply but nothing came out except more moans and groans. Luxord grabbed Roxas' hips with both hands and began to move him up and down. Roxas moaned loudly as the feeling grew more and more intense. Luxord quickened his pace once he felt Roxas was more comfortable.

Luxord closed his eyes and let out another moan as he slammed Roxas down again and again. Roxas began to pump his own hard on which made the feeling ten times more enjoyable,

"Luxord…Harder…"

The older man skilfully altered their position so fast Roxas was almost unaware they had move. The younger blonde was now on his back and Luxord was loomed over him, his hands placed on the ground either side his face. Luxord trust into Roxas harder and faster than before, making the younger boy yelled loudly in pleasure. He wrapped his legs up around Luxord's back, giving the older man more access inside him. The older man pulled his cock out far and slammed it back inside, hitting the young boys prostate making him screamed loudly. Roxas grabbed his own cock and started to pump it in time with Luxord's trusts. They both panted heavily as sweat began to drip down their faces. Roxas leaned up and started to bite on the crook of Luxord's neck make the older blondes skin tingle,

"Fuck, Roxas. I don't think I can hold on much longer." The older man thrust even faster than before. He could feel his orgasm coming quick, "Roxas…I'm…cumming!" Luxord slammed one final trust into the young boy as he shot his load. The warming sensation inside Roxas pushed him over the edge as he reached his own climax, spewing three good loads of cum all over the front of his coat. Luxord's hips buckled as he trust in time with his ejaculations, gradually slowing to a halt. The two blondes panted and breathed heavily as they came down from their high,

"I'm going to pull out now." He slowly pulled out his flaccid member, causing Roxas to whine and twitch as it finally slipped out, followed by a slight drip of cum.

Roxas lay still as Luxord rose to his feet, adjusting his pants and cloak,

"I hope that answered your question. I'm going to RTC now, will see you back at the castle." He smiled and winked at Roxas.

The younger blonde looked up with misty eyes as the older man walked off through a corridor of darkness. He pulled up his pants and got to his feet. His legs wobbled uncontrollably as he stumbled towards the corridor. His mind raced with more questions than before. He cursed Luxord under his breath; he'd get answers from the man sooner or later. He looked down at the mess he had made on his coat and he groan in annoyance. Hopefully he'd be able to get to his room and fix himself up before anyone noticed anything,

"Saix is going to be pissed that I didn't collect all the hearts he wanted me to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've been M.I.A for like...AGES...seriously it's been like 4 years since I last updated this...Yikes!**

**Like always, it's very graphic, very gay, very sexual, if you don't like that sort of stuff then don't read it! :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>For another night, Roxas tossed and turned in his bed, blurry images from the day's happenings circled in his mind, keeping him awake. Face buried in his pillow, he cursed Luxord. Questions he had no answers for drilled in his head, denying him sleep. What had come over him today? What was this "lust" Luxord spoke of? Was that really what Roxas' was feeling? Or was there more to it? He rolled over and gazed out the window, Kingdom Hearts glowing bright in the ever night sky. He sighed deep and turned away, hoping sleep would come soon.<p>

. . .

Roxas entered the Grey Room, the usual site of Saix waiting before him to assign the missions for the day. He looked to his right and felt a familiar lump rise in his throat. Sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the table was Luxord. Their eye's met for a brief second before Roxas felt a hot flush come over his face so he quickly averted his gaze back to the scary blue haired superior,

"About time you decided to make an appearance. Today you will be paired up with Luxord to collet Organization Emblems."

Roxas forced his eyes to stay focused on Saix; he didn't want to look over at the older blonde because he already knew that there would be a big winner's grin on his face. Roxas just nodded silently, turned and approached the now opened Dark Corridor. He heard Luxord shuffle up from the couch to follow and for some reason he found himself standing just in the entrance, waiting for the older man to join him. Luxord entered behind him and Roxas flinched slightly when he felt the man's hand drape over his shoulder as he lent down to eye level,

"If you have concerns or questions about what happened yesterday, you only have to ask me, but just know that I couldn't stop thinking about it and you all night." Roxas' eyes widened. He looked up at Luxord,

"You…thought about me?" Roxas asked, with his usual confused/curious tone,

"Kept me awake all damn night too, don't really appreciate that, Rookie!" Luxord's serious tone suddenly reverted back to his standard playful tone.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and pouted,

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, but how can I stop when you make such a cute face whenever I do?" He edged closer to the younger boy and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Roxas felt the sensation of the man's facial hair tickling his own face which welled up more feelings deep inside Roxas; he thought he had felt this feeling before, whenever Luxord would touch him. It was warm, safe and made every worry and thought melt away until there was nothing but himself and the man in that present moment in time. It was like there was nothing else in the world but the two of them, standing there in the swirling darkness which seemed to bind them closer together than ever before. Luxord broke away from the noticeably reluctant boy,

"If we stand here kissing all day we won't get any work done."

"That's…fine with me…" Roxas exhaled heavily, his head still in a dreamy state,

"I agree." Luxord pecked Roxas once more before pulling away, "But unfortunately work is work." He began to walk away before he looked back, "Besides, we can continue when we've finished our mission." He winked at his younger college.

. . .

Somehow Roxas had mustered up enough energy to collect all the emblems in time. With everything that had happened, he actually surprised himself. He turned to see that Luxord had already summoned a Dark Corridor for them.

"We're not going to…continue?" Roxas squeaked, his expression melting to a minor frown,

Luxord chuckled loudly, as he often did,

"I thought this time we could be a bit more comfortable, in my room." He winked. Roxas' face swiftly brightened with a wide smile as he hurried to RTC with Luxord. Once back at the castle, the two males made their way out of the Grey Room, which was occupied only by Demyx, who was tweaking his sitar as he always did,

"Hey you two! Finished already?" The mulleted man barely broke his gaze from his instrument,

"Emblem business, naught too solemn." Luxord replied in that overly sophisticated speech he'd always address everyone else aside from Roxas,

"Aw man! Wish they would give me easy jobs like that! What's it gotta take to get a day off, huh?"

"But you're back early too!" Roxas perked up,

"Haven't even left yet…hoping they might just forget."

"You're going to be knocked out on the bubble."

Demyx looked up at the card savvy man with confusion; Luxord sighed and rolled his eyes,

"It's poker vernacular." He began to exit, "Let's go, Roxas."

Roxas waved his goodbye to Demyx and followed Luxord out. Once Roxas felt they were a safe enough distance that their voices would not echo into the Grey Room he looked up to Luxord,

"Hey Luxord, how come you talk like that to everyone else besides me?"

"Like what?"

"With such big and weird words!"

Luxord bellowed out with laughter,

"I speak like that to show my supremacy over others but with you…I don't know…I feel like I don't have to try so hard with you." He looked down at the younger boy whose face was slapped with misunderstanding. He chuckled again,

"I like you a lot, Roxas. Do you like me too?"

Roxas turned away, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Well…Yeah! Of course I d-" Roxas was cut short when the older man gently but forcefully pushed him against the adjacent wall. In a flash they were directly face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Roxas' breath quickened as Luxord inched closer and closer before planting a soft peck on his forehead,

"You're so adorable…let's get this game started!"

The rest of the walk to Luxord's room was a bit of a blur, they had passed by other member's rooms, none of which were open as they were all undoubtedly still out on their missions. Luxord opened the door and gestured Roxas to enter ahead of him. The room smelt of a very robust, invigorating scent, some sort of after shave that Roxas realized he had always smelt on Luxord. It was like an old familiar scent that would remind you of a certain place, person or moment. He inhaled it in deep through his nose and let out sigh,

"Let's play some poker!" Luxord beamed, passing Roxas, heading to the desk at the end of his room. He unzipped his cloak and stepped out of it, revealing a tight fitting undershirt and a pair of basic blank pants, Roxas studied the man's body up and down, marvelling at the sight before him.

"Winner gets to do what they want to the loser…" He smirked menacingly at his soon to be play thing,

"But you always win! It's not fair!" Roxas protested, standing his ground,

"Fine! I'll go easy on you, Rookie." He snickered. Roxas pondered for a minute before letting out a defeated sigh. He followed Luxord's example and made himself comfy by removing his cloak then joining the older man at the desk. Luxord skilfully shuffled the deck of cards and dealt out their hands,

"Game on!" Luxord raised one eyebrow and smirked again.

Before long Roxas had lost the game, he dipped his head in defeat and tossed his cards on the desk,

"I don't know why I thought I had a chance." Roxas moaned,

"Maybe subconsciously you lost on purpose?"

"What!? Why would you think that?" Roxas snapped, looking at his subjugator. Luxord pushed out his chair and paced around the desk until he was looming over the younger boy,

"Maybe you just wanted me so badly you threw the game."

"That's not-" Roxas was cut off when Luxord lent down and forced a hard, passion kiss. He fought against Luxord's tongue, denying entrance but to no avail. The man's hot, wet tongue massaged against his own, obscuring all his senses until he was running on instinct. The younger blonde wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck, drawing him in closer, deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Luxord tucked his hands under Roxas' bum and lifted him effortlessly off the chair, carrying him over to the closest wall. He compressed Roxas between himself and the wall, grinding his hardening crotch against the boy's. They both moaned loudly into each other's mouths as their members grinded together,

"Oh my god, I want you so much, Roxas!" Luxord growled in a low tone that Roxas hadn't heard from the man before,

"Want…you…too!" Roxas huffed between breaths. Luxord supported Roxas again as he took him from against the wall and positioned him down on the bed so that the boy was straddling him, beginning to thrust their gentiles together again. Roxas impulsively wrapped his legs around Luxord's back so that the man's package was now pushing against his ass. Luxord's hand manoeuvred its way up Roxas' shirt, brushing against his hard nipples which made Roxas let out a yelp. He tickled and pinched at Roxas' nipple as he broke the kiss to move to the boy's neck where he kissed and nibbled at the soft skin, producing goose bumps all over the younger boy's body,

"Luxord…that…tickles!" Roxas panted again, overcome with ecstasy. Luxord moved his hand down the boy's body, tracing of his soft skin with his fingertips. Reaching the waistband, Luxord shoved his hand straight into Roxas' pants, causing the boy to gasp at the sudden sensation of the man's hand around his cock. He pumped it a few times before pulling it out,

"You've got a nice dick!" Luxord whispered in Roxas' ear,

"Luxord…want…mouth…" Roxas was so caught in the moment it was hard to convey his want, but the older man seemed to get the picture. He kissed on random bit of the boy's body as he edged his face closer to the throbbing member still in his hand. Without hesitation he encased he head in his mouth. Roxas inhaled sharply at the warm, wet sensation. He huffed and puffed as Luxord sucked the tip while still pumping the shaft, he could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. The man was so skilful it barely took long before Roxas was blowing his load in Luxord's mouth. He moaned loudly as he was eagerly milked of every last drop,

"You taste so sweet!" Luxord noted as he came back up to continue their hot pash. Without breaking the kiss, Luxord extended his hand to his bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out a small tube. He broke away and slipped the front of his own pants down to reveal his hard on. Roxas glanced down at the marvel that was Luxord's cock. It was cut, slightly curved upwards and it looked beautiful smooth with only a tidy trimmed tuft of blonde hair at the base. Looking at it made Roxas' mouth water and his body hunger for it. Luxord tucked his free hand under Roxas' ass and gripped the waistband from the back, pulling it up to just reveal the boy's ready entrance. He popped the cap off tube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He saturated his cock, working the lube along his entire length before wiping the excess around and in Roxas' hole. Roxas elevated his legs so that Luxord had better access. The man positioned himself closer to the boy, caressing his swollen tip against his hole before slowly inserting it. Roxas winced, squeezing his eyes shut, trying his hardest to push through the initial pain. Luxord lent forward and kissed the boy on the cheek,

"I love feeling you're tightness around my cock!" He whispered to the boy whose expression was now easing. Luxord could feel Roxas relax so decided he would pick up the pace, at first only thrusting a small amount. Once Roxas' moans signalled to Luxord he was ready, the man began to pull out almost all the way before slamming his dick back inside. Roxas moaned again and again,

"Looks like someone is enjoying himself!" Luxord remarked, noticing Roxas' cock had hardened again. He gripped the boy's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. They were both huffing and moaning with each plunge,

"Luxord…I'm gonna cu-" Roxas barely finished his sentence before he shot a second load all over his stomach,

"Fuck Roxas, I'm so close!" Luxord growled, thrusting hard and faster than before. Luxord's rhythmic exhales quickened with each thrust, indicating he was close to orgasm. With one final loud moan and deep thrust, Luxord ejaculated inside the boy, his body jerking with every spurt. He pulled out slowly and collapsed face down beside Roxas. They turned their head simultaneously to face each other,

"That was…amazing…" Roxas panted, trying to regain his breath,

"Better than amazing!" The older man replied as he inched forward and planted a loving peck on his lips. They laid there for what felt like an eternity, everything else seeming to fade away until there was nothing but the two of them, together.

To Be Continued…


End file.
